FSC 98
|debut = None|return = |pre = FSC #97|nex = FSC #99|winner = }} Following Morocco's victory in FSC 97 with 'Blanc ou noir' by Bouchra, we are gathered for the second time in FSC-history in Morocco and on the African continent. The host city for this FSC-edition is Marrakesh. We have four returning countries, namely Austria, Canada, Greece and Mexico. The only country to withdraw is the host country, Morocco, giving us a total of 35 participants for FSC 98. The United Kingdom emerged as the winner, with their entry 'Afraid of the Dark' by comeback band Steps, finishing 60 points ahead of Spain in second place. The Netherlands completed the podium, coming in third. The Host City Marrakesh is the fourth largest city in the country, after Casablanca, Fes and Tangier. It is the capital city of the mid-southwestern region of Marrakesh-Safi, and is located to the north of the foothills of the snow-capped Atlas Mountains. The region has been inhabited by Berber farmers since Neolithic times, but the actual city was founded in 1062 by Abu Bakr ibn Umar, chieftain and cousin of Almoravid king Yusuf ibn Tashfin. In the 12th century, the Almoravids built many madrasas (Koranic schools) and mosques in Marrakesh that bear Andalusian influences. The red walls of the city, built by Ali ibn Yusuf in 1122–1123, and various buildings constructed in red sandstone during this period, have given the city the nickname of the "Red City" or "Ochre City". Marrakesh grew rapidly and established itself as a cultural, religious, and trading centre for the Maghreb and sub-Saharan Africa. Like many Moroccan cities, Marrakesh comprises an old fortified city packed with vendors and their stalls (the medina), bordered by modern neighborhoods, the most prominent of which is Gueliz. Today it is one of the busiest cities in Africa and serves as a major economic centre and tourist destination. Marrakesh has the largest traditional market (souk) in Morocco, with some 18 souks selling wares ranging from traditional Berber carpets to modern consumer electronics. Crafts employ a significant percentage of the population, who primarily sell their products to tourists. The Venue The Djemaa el-Fnaa is a square and market place in Marrakesh's medina quarter (old city). It remains the main square of Marrakesh, used by locals and tourists. During the day it is predominantly occupied by orange juice stalls, water sellers with traditional leather water-bags and brass cups, youths with chained Barbary apes and snake charmers despite the protected status of these species under Moroccan law. As the day progresses, the entertainment on offer changes: the snake charmers depart, and late in the day the square becomes more crowded, with Chleuh dancing-boys (it would be against custom for girls to provide such entertainment), story-tellers (telling their tales in Berber or Arabic, to an audience of locals), magicians, and peddlers of traditional medicines. As darkness falls, the square fills with dozens of food-stalls as the number of people on the square peaks. The square is edged along one side by the Marrakesh souk, a traditional North African market catering both for the common daily needs of the locals, and for the tourist trade. On other sides are hotels and gardens and cafe terraces, and narrow streets lead into the alleys of the medina quarter. The Hosts Shatha Hassoun, (born 1980 in Casablanca, Morocco), is an Arabic singer with both Iraqi and Moroccan ancestry, who rose to fame as the winner of the 4th season of the pan-Arab television talent show Star Academy Arab World. She was the first woman to win the competition. She is currently one of the most popular singers in both the Middle East and Maghreb region, and is referred to as the "daughter of Mesopotamia". Sofia Essaïdi, born 6 August 1984, is a French-Moroccan singer. She was born in Casablanca, to a Moroccan father and a French mother. She participated in the show Star Academy France's third season, becoming a semi-finalist. From 12 March to 7 August 2004, she participated in the Star Academy tour, going to Morocco, and Papeete, Tahiti, where she celebrated her 20th birthday. She released her first album called Mon cabaret. Later, she starred in the musical Cléopâtre, la dernière reine d'Égypte, choreographed by Kamel Ouali which opened in "le Palais des Sports" in Paris on 29 January 2009. She recently starred in the French version of Dancing with the Stars. The Show * Ireland failed to vote, and was moved to the bottom of the scoreboard, while retaining its initial score. The Results The Winner Steps - Scared of the dark: